A Twin's Sacrifice
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Zero Kiryu walked through the tall gates of his new school, Cross Academy. He did not want to go here but apparently when your parents were murdered and your twin brother was kidnapped by the killer, you weren't able to go to the school that you had been for two years in a row. Zero sighed and walked into the headmaster's office. This is a one-shot with a lot of twists,please R&R


**Hey so this is something I wrote to challenge myself to write longer one-shot and also more Zeki fanfics cause let's be honest I haven't done much of either. I know it will be rather I don't know, I guess boring, but stick with it cause it takes a crazy twist, nya! So anyway please tell me what you think xD**

 **Warning: AU ahead so if you don't want to read this, then don't and don't gripe about it,** and also just cause it's me, **Kaname x Hanabusa,** nya :)

 **Also in advance sorry about any OOC-ness**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight of any of the characters used to make this fic, nya!**

Zero Kiryu walked through the tall gates of his new school, Cross Academy. He did not want to go here but apparently when your parents were murdered and your twin brother was kidnapped by the killer, you weren't able to go to the school that you had been for two years in a row. Zero sighed and walked into the headmaster's office.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student, Zero Kiryu, am I correct?" asked a man with light medium brown eyes and his light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Zero nodded, looking somewhat bored, "Alright, my name is Kaien Cross, I'm headmaster at this academy, if you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask me." Zero nodded again and head toward the boys dorm.

 **A month later...**

Zero opened his room's door to find his dark brown haired roommate on the bed opposite of his, with a blond lying beside him.

"Next time knock, Kiryu." said the dark brown haired boy, shooting Zero a dark, hateful glare.

"This is my room too so deal with it, perhaps you could ask the headmaster to have you and Kain to swap rooms so you can stay in Aido's. You could say 'Daddy please let me swap rooms with Kain please please please.' and I'm sure he'd let you." Zero retorted, giving Kaname an even darker glare.

"First off, the headmaster is not my father, he's my step-father, and second I highly doubt he would let me swap rooms. So therefore that is not doable and you are stuck with me." Kaname replied. All that arguing had awoken the sleeping blond.

"Mmmmmmm, what time is it, Kaname-sama?" he asked, opening his sleepy aqua eyes and sitting up.

"It's around... It's four o'clock, didn't you say you had to meet your family around five?" Kaname asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I should probably leave..." Hanabusa said, "But I don't wanna, boo!"

Zero picked him up and threw him out the door, before slamming it shut and locking it. Then turning to glare at Kaname and leave to go do a bit of shopping.

While he was in town he saw a girl that looked a lot like Kaname only a lot warmer, who was having trouble carrying all the bags that she was. Zero stopped and helped her.

"Where are you headed?" Zero asked, picking up one of the bags that she had dropped.

"Um, I'm headed to Cross Academy, my roommate sent me out to grab her a few boxes of pocky for her boyfriend, and since I was going out anyway I said I would." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "I think I've seen you around haven't I? Zero Kiryu of class 2C, right?" Zero nodded. "I'm Yuki Cross of class 2A, nice to meet you!" Zero nodded again.

"How is my brother doing?" Zero shrugged. "I don't know if that's good or bad, could you please specify what that shrug meant?"

"I don't know exactly what to say, I suppose he's fine. I don't really know cause I avoid him at all costs." Zero explained to Yuki, as though explaining why the sky is blue to a child. Yuki pouted at his tone and stuck her tongue out at him, just as a child would. Zero chuckled to himself at how adorable Yuki was being.

All too soon they were at Yuki's dorm room, she thanked him and invited him in but he still had his shopping to do and thus he declined the offer.

When Zero got back to his room he was greeted by a very pissed off looking Kaname.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zero asked which seemed to piss Kaname off even more.

"What's my problem? What's my problem? I'll tell you what's my problem. You going near my sister, that's my problem. Stay away from her, got it?"" Kaname said, a cold threat in ever word he spoke.

"I can go near her if I want to, I don't have to have your permission." Zero shot back, his voice colder than ice in winter.

- **Several Weeks Later** -

Zero was extremely surprised to say the least when his twin, Ichiru, showed up at his dorm room door in the middle of the night, saying that he just escaped from the murderer of their parents.

"Who the copy you, delinquent?" Kaname asked, indicating Zero's tattoo, four daggers coming together in a cross on the left side of his neck, and his five ear piercings, two lobe on the right side, and three cartilage on his left side.

"This is my twin brother, Ichiru Kiryu, not that it's any of your business, Kuran." Zero replied coolly, his twin hugging him tightly.

"The headmaster said I could stay here with you, nii-chan." Ichiru said sleepily, Zero nodded and the two of them got ready for bed. When finished they slipped under the cover's on Zero's bed, both falling asleep faster than normal.

Zero's dreams were of Yuki Cross, who had become friends with the grumpy teen with violet eyes.

 **-The Next day-**

"Hey, nee-chan, did you hear about that odd murder a couple weeks ago? They say it looked like the victim's throat was ripped out and there were puncture wounds on the side of her neck, I wonder who could have done such a thing..." Yuki said, talking to a girl with dark blue eyes, her light brown hair in a sloppy braid.

"Yuki-chan, you need to stop talking about such things in public, wait until we get back to the dorms." Ninako replied, clamping a hand over her sister's mouth to shut her up.

Just then Zero came walking over to Yuki, since she insisted on them having lunch together everyday.

"Ah, Zeho-kuh." Yuki said with Ninako hand still over her mouth.

 _She's so cute!_ Zero thought to himself... Or at least he thought it was to himself, but the blush on Yuki's cheeks made him question that.

"Wha dija sah?" Yuki asked, the blush on her cheeks turning a vibrant red color.

"Yeah, 'Zeho-kuh' what did you say?" Ninako asked, finally removing her hand from the shorter girl's mouth.

Zero glared at the girl. " _Oh course you would enjoy this! Well if all goes well you're going to be my future sister..._ "

" ** _Oh yes I certainly am enjoying this, dear brother-to-be!_** " Ninako glared back.

" _If I'm so dear, than why tease and torment me?_ "

" ** _Because, dear brother, what type of sister would I be if I didn't 'tease and torment you'? I mean don't most siblings act like this?_** "

" _I haven't got the slightest idea, I mean Ichiru and I aren't really like that, so I really don't know..._ "

" _ **Ugh, well I see you're useless when it comes to this, huh, 'Zeho-kuh'?**_ "

" _*sigh* You won't stop will you, onee-san?_ "

" _ ***giggles* Nope!**_ "

" _*sigh*_ "

This entire conversation was done through glares between Zero and Ninako which is why Yuki was so confused when Ninako patted Zero's back and muttered a "Good luck!" as she left the two of them alone.

"Um, so Zero-kun, what did you say?" Yuki asked, turning her full attention to the silver haired boy.

"Nothing..."Zero muttered and was starting to leave when Ninako suddenly pushed Zero back and told Yuki that he liked her.

"I-is that true, Zero-kun?" Yuki asked, the blush from earlier coming back with a vengeance. Zero just nodded with a deep crimson blush on his cheeks, and then he ran off to his dorm room, leaving Yuki to faint from happiness and be taken to the nurse's office by Ninako who sang "Zero is going to be my brother! Zero is going to be my brother!" all the way to the nurse's office.

"Why are you blushing, Kiryu?" Kaname asked in a very dark voice, with a purple-black aura surrounding him.

"No reason..." Zero mumbled and slipped into bed, pulling the covers over his head, thinking about a certain girl. Not even realizing that he was slowly drifting off to dream land as Ichiru slipped in next to him.

 **-Next Day-**

"Dear brother, wakey wakey." a voice said while shaking Zero awake.

Zero opened his eyes sleepily to see Ichiru's sleeping face. He looked over and saw the dark aura known as Kaname. Finally he looked up and saw Ninako smiling with a sleepy looking Yuki.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked in a thick voice due to just waking up. The only reply he got was a chuckle from Ninako as he was dragged out of bed.

Zero soon found out exactly what Ninako was doing as she dragged Yuki and him out of the boy's dorm, through Cross Academy's entrance gates, into the city, into the driveway of a nice medium size cozy looking house, through that house's door, up the stairs and into a room that looked like an office. On the walls there were rows upon rows of bookshelves packed full of important looking documents, and there sitting in a chair at a wooden desk was headmaster Kaien Cross who, upon hearing the door open and footsteps approach, looked up sleepily as though he hadn't slept in the last day or two.

"May I help you with something, Ninako-chan, Yuki-chan, Kiryu-kun?" Kaien asked, eyes almost closing from sleep deprivation.

"Zeho-kuh here would like to ask Yuki-chan out on a date and would like to ask your permission to do so." Ninako said in a no nonsense tone, pushing Zero forward a little as he tried to escape. "And might I add, Yuki-chan likes him so don't go to hard on him, dad." Ninako felt like she needed to add this cause of the face Kaien was making, tears welling up in his eyes as if at any minute he would let it all out and cry buckets of tears at the mere thought of Yuki getting a boyfriend like every girl her age.

"B-b-but Yuki-chan is too young to start dating Ninako-chan, I don't care how much she likes him, I suppose I'll have to lock her in a tower where no boy can go near her. Come on Yuki it'll be the best thing for you." Kaien said as he tried to drag Yuki with him to the already pre-made tower.

"Kaien, let Yuki-chan go this instant." Juri said in a harsh tone, making Kaien flinch, obey his wife and apologize, after that was accomplished Juri turned to her stepdaughter and asked, "Now you said this is 'Zeho Kuh', Ninako-chan?" she received a nod from Ninako and she continued "What are your intention with our daughter, Zeho Kuh?"

"I'm sorry to have to say this ma'am, but my name is actually Zero Kiryu, nee-san just gave me that as a nickname. And as for my intentions with your daughter, I intend to be respectful of her and your wishes and not do anything inappropriate." Zero replied honestly with a serious expression on his face as he pushed his rectangle glasses up further. Which looked adorable and made Ninako pinch his cheeks, which he made a grumpy face to, which made Ninako pinch his cheeks even more.

"Alright you can go out with her, just have her home by ten o'clock, not a second later. You can pick her up Saturday next week at noon." Juri said and pushed Zero out the door, down the stairs and out the front door.

Zero walked back to his dorm room where he encountered a pitch black aura that was killing the grass around it. What was the cause of the pitch black aura you ask? Why it was none other than Kaname after he learned what his stepsister had done. Zero just walked past him without a second glance.

When Zero closed the door to his room, Ichiru, who knew what had happened, tackled-hugged him to the floor with a very happy smile on his face. "Onii-chan, I'm so happy for you!" he said to Zero, squeezing all the air out of him.

"I'm glad you're happy, but could you get off of me?" Zero inquired, finding it increasingly difficult to speak.

 **A Few Days Later...**

Zero picked Yuki up at her house... He was a little early, and so there he was, sitting in the living room, fidgeting under the scrutinizing gaze of Kaien Cross. It was hours later that Yuki descended the stairs dressed in a shirt that, looked like a vest, was short sleeved, collared with a tie that was tied in a ribbon, and was blue with gray pinstripes, a skirt that was to her thighs, black in color, and pleated, she was also wearing lower thigh length dark blue socks, and slightly heeled shoes. Sweet feminine, but easy to move around in as Yuki would call it.

 _She looks so beautiful..._ Zero thought to himself.

"You said that out loud, Kiryu..." Kaname said darkly, popping up out of nowhere.

A blush as deep as the deepest crimson colored Zero's cheek as if it were a child coloring in a coloring book. When this blush appeared, Ichiru tackle-hugged his older twin proceeding to poke his cheeks and said, "Awe, Zerorin nii-chan, you're so adorable." this only made Zero's blush increase as he pushed his brother off of him.

Yuki giggled upon seeing this, thinking it was absolutely adorable how the twins acted together.

"Are you ready to go, Zero-kun?" Yuki asked, humor still in her voice, as she walked arm-in-arm with her date. Zero nodded slightly and the two of them were on their way.

"Where are we going, nee-chan?" Yuki asked Ninako, who was their chaperone so only she knew where exactly they were going.

"Just a little further." Ninako replied with a cute smile, as the three of them hiked through a forest. A little ways away was a picnic blanket laid out with a basket on top of it.

"We're here." Ninako said with a giant smile on her face.

Zero and Yuki say down on the red and white checkered blanket. As they looked around, they had to admit that Ninako had done a good job of picking a place for their first date; the sun was coming through the trees at just the right angle and was reflecting off of the water in the small stream right beside them, there were lavender colored toothroot flowers growing near the stream and it looked as though Ninako had picked some of them and put them in a vase that was in between Yuki and Zero - that was most likely Kaien's idea.

Zero opened the picnic basket to his right and found two plates, two sets of plastic silverware, quite a few napkins, a bowl of strawberries, about three servings worth of whiped cream, and some shortbread like biscuits.

 _Onee-chan really knows how to put a date together. What beautiful flowers, they look llike Zero-kun's eyes!_ Yuki thought, not knowing that she had said the last part out loud. Zero's sudden blush, however, made her aware of what was said, a light blush dusting her cheeks as well.

An "awwwwwwwwww"-ing sound was heard from somewhere in the trees, this sound, of course, was made by Ninako.

There was also a "booooooooooo"-ing sound heard from the same area, this sound was made by none other than Kaname.

Zero glared in the direction of the sounds, pushing his glasses up to the right place on the bridge of his nose.

"So um, Zero-kun, why doesn't Ichiru-kun have to wear glasses too?" Yuki asked, starting to make the strawberry shortcake.

"Though we may look alike, there are slight differences, such as our personalities, the fact that I'm nearsighted and he has perfect vision, and Ichiru's perferance for the Hio family, namely Shizuka Hio " Zero answered, which earned a yawn from the trees, and a "shut up, Kiryu!".

Zero's glare at the trees intensified as he continued, "I wonder what Ichirun is up to right now."

"He most certainly isn't here, that's for sure! Nope, no way he'd be stalking flatchest and Zerorin nii-chan one their first date, nope not at all!" said a rather panicked sounding voice like Zero's.

"Hey, I'm not that flat chested!" Yuki said, looking down at her chest self consciously, "I think I want to give you a nickname too, Zero-kun." Zero nodded, still glaring at the trees. "How about... Zeropyon?"

Zero seemed even grumpier than normal at that new nickname, but didn't complain, anything Yuki wanted Zero would most likely go along with. So he slowly nodded, much to Yuki's delight, as a huge smile spread across her face and she clapped her hands together.

Their date continued much the same, with an occasional "yaaaaay", "awwwwwwwwww", "booooooooooo", "Zerorin nii-chan!", or "die Kiryu" from the trees around them.

Later on in the their first date Yuki decided she was going to splash Zero with the stream water just to lighten him up a bit, after all this was supposed to be a date, he needed to relax and have a bit of fun. So she got up and walked to the edge of the stream then beckoned for Zero to come to her and he did, mildly curious as to what she wanted. When he got there, Yuki splashed him in the face with the water. Zero stood there for a moment, stunned, but quickly recovered and splashed Yuki, who shrieked at the cold wetness and splashed Zero yet again, who of course had to get revenge, and before too long they were both soaking wet and couldn't stop giggling.

All too soon Yuki had to go home, and as the two of them got up to leave they heard rustling in six trees near them.

"Ah yes, we totally didn't have an audience or anything, no not at all." Yuki said in good humor. Zero smiled at the comment, but seemed preoccupied, like his mind was a million miles away.

This did not go unnoticed by Yuki so she asked, "What's wrong, Zeropyon?"

 _Great so that nickname is sticking as well? *sigh* oh well, I suppose I'm okay with it... But should I really tell her..._ Zero thought before answering, "There's only four other people in your family, right?" Yuki nodded, the smile and humor vanishing, "And I only have Ichiru... So who was in the sixth tree?"

"Maybe it was Aido-kun." Yuki said, starting to get worried, as she clung to Zero's are as though it was the last parfait in the world and there was a pack of hunger wild animals surrounding them.

"Yeah, probably." Zero agreed, but couldn't stop the thought from circling around his head in a continuous cycle, his mind always shying away from the correct answer.

When Zero and Yuki walked up the driveway to the Cross residence, there was another set of footsteps behind them crunching on the gravel, but this set was quieter and when Zero looked behind him, nothing was there.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, still clinging to Zero's arm.

Zero shook his head dismissively as he said, "It's nothing Yuki-chan, just my imagination."

After the owner of the footsteps heard this, he smiled villainously, as he continued to follow the young couple soundlessly.

As they neared Yuki's doorstep, Yuki suddenly hit the palm of her hand to her forehead. This action worried Zero, so he asked her what was wrong.

"It's just that I forgot to ask what your favourite food is..." Yuki lamented, and Zero smiled, tossling her shoulder length brown hair.

"Is that all? My favourite food is ramen with salt broth." Zero said lightly chuckling, and Yuki blushed, pouting as she smooth her hair back into place.

As expected, Kaien, Juri, Kaname, Ninako, and Ichiru were staring out the window along with Kaname's boyfriend Hanabusa.

A week later Yuki knocked on Zero's door and Ichiru answered and let her in with a smile.

Zero, assuming she was there to see Kaname, got up and was about to leave when Yuki stopped him and made him sir down at his desk, handing him a bowl filled with dried out sort of ramen looking thing.

Yuki continued to stand there and it suddenly dawned on Zero that she expected him to eat the creation, so he did... It tasted a thousand times worse than it looked, and, as if he has ingested poison, Zero looked close to death and was promptly rushed to the hospital.

The longer Zero stayed in the hospital, the more creeped out he was becoming. The reason for him being creeped out, was footsteps that always stopped at his door, never going in, but never going away either. At first he thought it was Yuki, because she would always hesitate before opening the door - perhaps she felt guilty? - but when the owner of the footsteps never came in, he had thought that maybe it was Ichiru or Ninako trying to freak him out, but neither of their footsteps sounded like the ones outside his door.

Before too long - though if you asked Zero if had been far too long - he was able to go back to Cross Academy. When Zero got back to his room and opened the door, he immediately shut it, for Kaname and Hanabusa were together and let's just say it scarred Zero for life.

Ichiru walked past Zero, who stood there petrified even hours later, a look of understanding and quite possibly pity crossed Ichiru's face as he patted his twin's back.

"You saw something you shouldn't have, didn't you?" Ichiru said, and Zero glared at him, swatting his hand away, "Okay, okay grumpy, I was just asking."

After a few months of dating, Zero developed stronger feelings for Yuki than just liking her... Could these feelings for her possibly be love? But Zero had always thought that love was an ooey-gooey feeling, where you never fight. The feelings he had for her were more practical, he wanted to protect her at all costs, even if it meant giving his life for her, when he looked at her, his heart skipped a beat and a light blush rose to his cheeks. He wanted to keep her all to himself... But at the same time he would give her up and never go near her again, if that's what she wanted. Kamisama these feelings of contradiction were driving him mad as he tried to tried to make sense of them.

"Hey, nii-chan, have you watched the news lately?" Ichiru asked, and Zero shook his head, "Well if you had you'd have seen that three more bodies turned up with puncture wounds on their necks, and that the killer has a name now, he's called the 'pureblood vampire', I wonder why they chose that name for him, I mean I get the whole 'vampire' thing, but I don't understand this 'pureblood' thing." Zero nodded and shrugged.

Zero's mind was very preoccupied to the point he almost ran into a wall in his room, for he was pacing back and forth. This caught Ichiru's attention so he asked why.

"It's just I don't know if I'm in love or not.. I don't think love feels like this... But I'm not sure..." Zero answered, still pacing. When Zero explained his feelings to his younger twin, Ichiru's face lit up and he stopped Zero in his tracks.

"That is love, silly nii-chan! Her favorite food, whatever it is you should make it for her and tell her how you feel!" Ichiru exclaimed, and then looked exhausted, after all he had been sickly since birth.

"Ichirun, you shouldn't get so excited about things, you know that your health is quite frail and that it stresses me out when you collapse, baka, are you trying to give me even more stress." Zero sighed as he caught his younger twin just as he was about to face-plant on the floor.

"Sorry, nii-chan." Ichiru said with a sheepish smile as he tried to stand on his own, failing, and deciding it was much more comfortable being supported by his twin than it was on the floor, "You should start looking up recipes for Yuki-chan's favorite food." Zero nodded in agreement as he helped Ichiru to the bed so he could sit down. When that was accomplished Zero looked up a recipe for a chocolate parfait, after an hour he finally found a recipe that was suitable - one that wasn't too complicated, but still looked really good- it called for a store bought cake, but Zero was going to change that to a homemade chocolate cake.

The next day, Zero left the parfait he had made at her dorm room door with a note.

A figure in the shadows saw this and took the note, read it quickly, and set back in it's place, before running away soundlessly.

Yuki opened the door to her room moments later, finding the chocolate-raspberry parfait and the note, deciding to read the note later she started to eat the parfait, noting that it was much better than the one she had eaten earlier that week. When she was finished eating she read the note, and then almost died from happiness, for there, written in Zero's neat handwriting was, "Yuki-chan, I'm in love with you... Or so Ichiru has told me when I told him what I feel for you...". Yuki was later found by Ninako, who, upon reading the note that was still clutched to Yuki chest, started skipping and singing "Zero's going to be my brother! Zero's going to be my brother!"

 **-Meanwhile in a different, unknown location-**

"Everything is falling into place, master." said the mysterious person that had read the note and had been following Zero and Yuki around for the past few months.

Another dark cloaked being smile and said, "Good, good. You know your orders, Chiyoki, approach his brother and that is all."

A startlingly beautiful woman nodded, her raven black hair up in a high ponytail, an emotionless look in her dark ashen purple eyes as she left for Cross Academy.

 **-Back to Cross Academy-**

The one known as Chiyoki walked through Cross Academy's tall entrance gates and straight into class 2C, but because she had a nice talent of being able to be in a place without being noticed, no one did and she able to just stand there until classes were over for the day and Zero was leaving.

"Are you Zero Kiryu?" Chiyoki asked someone who looked like the one she was to approach.

"No, I'm Ichiru, his twin. Onii-chan, this girl wants to talk to you. should I keep this meeting a secret from Yuki-chan, or is it okay for her to know?" Ichiru said mischievously, poking his twin's cheek as Zero glared at him, annoyed.

"It is nothing like that, Ichiru-san. I'm here to talk to Zero-san about something rather urgent." Chiyoki said, as Zero pushed his twin away.

"What is so urgent?" Zero asked, still annoyed, he really wanted to sleep.

"Okay, I'll just tell you bluntly. My master knows that you are in love with Yuki Cross, so you have a choice either give your twin back to him or he will take Yuki instead and kill her." Chiyoki replied in a no-nonsense-I-don't-really-care-what-you-think-of-this tone.

Zero stopped mid-yawn and looked at her like she was crazy, "W-what?"

"You heard me, you have two months to decide what you want to do. Did you hear me Ichiru-san, if you want your brother to be happy then just come back to 'master'. Alright that was all I was told to do, though I wish I could have sliced something up a little bit." Chiyoki said, as she turned and left the Kiryu twins to stare at each other with eyes that looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Ichiru, who's 'master' and why does he want you?" Zero asked once they were back in their room.

"I have no i-" Ichiru stopped mid-sentence as a memory came back to him, it was of quite a long time ago, back before he had escaped the 'pureblood vampire'...

 **-Memory-**

 _ **Zerorin nii-chan, please don't walk through that door, please don't.** Ichiru thought as his parents were being tortured and slowly killed in front of him by a man with one blue eye and one red eye, this had to be the one behind the recent killings that Ichiru had seen on the news. __The last thing he remembered before blacking out was his mother falling to the floor, lifeless and limp, the sound of the front door opening and katanas clashing._

 _When he came to he was in a dark warehouse. He could barely see anything, but he heard voices and listened._

 _"_ _I told you to bring me both of them, not just one! And he's the sickly one, too, how dare you disgrace our goddess like this by bringing him here to be sacrificed to her!" one voice had said and then there was a loud crash and the sickening sound of a neck being snapped._

 _"Someone clean this up. It's_ _unsightly." the voice said, "Perhaps we should just kill him, I mean there's no way Kuruizaki-hime will accept him as a suitable offering."_

 _"We could always give him back to that murderer, I'm sure he'd love that and then we don't have to waste any energy on killing him." a new voice informed the other one, this was met by ''Oh! I never thought of that''s from other voices._

 _"Wait!" this new voice was female and her voice was like velvet, everyone stilled as they heard her, "'master' says she would like a closer look at the boy."_

 **-Memory End-**

"Ichiru!" Zero was frantically shaking his twin by the shoulders. Ichiru was vaguely aware of Zero's concerned and worried face close to his own as the memory faded away and lock itself up in his mind as it had been, but Ichiru remembered that 'master' was a woman not a man, and that the Chiyoki from back then and the one from now were different; the one from now had a harsh voice, much different from back then.

Things clicked in his mind then, this person that wanted him back was not the true Kuruizaki-hime, the goddess whom he loved... No this was not her... It was the murderer of his parents... But then what about Kuruizaki-hime, what had happened to her? Had he killed her? If not, was she alright? Where was she right now? Was she with him now? How had he taken Chiyoki away from her? These questions and more kept swarming around his head and he started feeling panicky as images of the goddess he loved lying face down on the ground, blood spreading across the fabric of her kimono.

"Ichiru! Ichiru calm down! We'll figure out a way for you and Yuki-chan to be kept away from that creep." Zero said protectively, as he stroked Ichiru's hair, trying to calm him down... But there was no way he would calm down... Not with the horrible images in his head, the only way he could calm down now was if someone sedated him.

Yuki dropped by then and Kaname let her in with a very dark look on his face muttering "I hope Kiryu dies" under his breath. When she saw the state Ichiru was in, she stilled all movement, and then, with out warning, hugged both brothers, as if by just one hug everything would be fine. This made Zero smile a little... But the smile did not stay long.

"I came to tell nii-chan that Uncle Rido is here and mother wants us home now... But I don't want to leave you two now, so why don't you come with us?" Yuki said, still hugging the twins tightly, Zero nodded lightly and Ichiru just stayed still, the images in his mind worsen more by the minute.

As the four of them walked up the Cross residence driveway Ichiru seemed to have calmed down just a little, he stilled look like he was going to have a panic attack at any minute, but it was better than it was when they had been in the room.

 _I'm glad I asked them to come along with us,_ Yuki thought relieved, as she held Zero's hand a little tighter _, I still wonder what's wrong though..._ Yuki took Ichiru's hand in her free one _, I hope he becomes my brother-in-law soon,_ Yuki blushed bright red, _Did I just say 'brother-in-law' as in I want marry Zero soon?_ Yuki continued these thought and before she realized it they were at the front door.

When Ichiru laid eyes on 'Uncle Rido' he froze. 'Uncle Rido' had one blue eye, one red eye and red brown wavy-ish hair... He was the one he remembered from all that time ago... He was the murderer... So his façade was a kind older brother to Juri? What about her, was she a murderer too? ... No Ichiru was just thinking irrationally because of the shock of finding out that the murderer of your parents could one day - hopefully soon - become family. At the murderer's side was a boy with messy mahogany hair and blue-gray eyes, he looked to be about their age, he was very beautiful and looked like someone Ichiru had seen recently.

"Yuki, do your uncle and cousin have to introduce themselves or are you?" Juri asked her daughter teasingly, Ninako giggled from somewhere in the room as Yuki rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Juri, she just got here after all." Rido said in an affectionate tone, it made Ichiru sick to his stomach, "my name is Rido Kuran, and this is my son Senri. We were on our way to his next photo shoot and it was near here so we decided to stop by."

"Oh, so that's why you look familiar." Ichiru said to Senri when it clicked in his brain that this boy was a model.

"Are you a fan of my son's?" Rido asked the question very offhandedly but it was a silent threat 'if you tell anyone who I am I will kill you and Yuki'. Ichiru caught this and mumbled a "no".

"Oh, where are my manners? This is Zero Kiryu, my future son-in-law, and his twin brother, Ichiru." Juri said, pulling both twins into a tight hug. Ninako giggled at this and got in on the hug, pulling Yuki with her.

"Dad, may I go to sleep now?" Senri asked, yawning, and, not waiting for a response, went upstairs and disappeared around a corner.

After Senri went to bed, Kaien came down the stairs, a grave expression on his face. He looked as though he hadn't been sleeping, the dark circles under his eyes a dark purple.

"Kaien, is something the matter?" Juri asked concerned as she rushed to her husband's side, catching him as he stumbled down the last step.

"One of my student was the victim of the 'pureblood vampire' that's been on the news recently. I really hope that she's the only one." Kaien replied, looking as though he would pass out due to the lack of sleep.

Ichiru glanced over at Rido to see if his mask had fallen, sadly it had not... But there were cracks and Ichiru decided to push his luck a little more.

"Isn't the number of his victims way up there? I personally that it is multiple people, not just one." Ichiru said, staring straight at Rido the entire time, as if he were having this conversation with him.

"That's a very interesting theory you've got there, and I'd love to chat with you about it, but later, after all Ichiru-kun, it's not a conversation you would want to have near Yuki-chan now is it?" Rido said, the cracks in his mask growing.

 _Yes, he took the bait_. Ichiru thought with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Later on in the night Rido threatened Ichiru again, knowing one of his weaknesses was his twin...

One day several weeks later Zero awoke to a note on the pillow beside him, instead of his twin. Zero got up and put his glasses on so he could actually see the note... And what he saw made his heart stop beating and the blood drain from his face... What he had read made it feel as though someone had ripped him in half and then, as if that wasn't enough, murder Ichiru in front of him... For there, written by his brother, were these horrible sentences,

 _"Hey nii-chan, I should probably be dead by the time you read this, tell Shizuka-san that I'll miss her, and as Yuki-chan to marry you as soon as you get out of high school, I'm sure she'll say yes. Please try to take care of yourself with out me around to help you out, if you need any help, just ask Ninako-chan and I'm sure that she'll help you with it.  
I love you Zerorin nii-chan, please know that I did this for you and Yuki-chan's future. I was never meant to live long anyway, and in this way my death can be for a purpose...  
_

 _Goodbye big brother,  
Ichirun_

Zero felt tears rolling down his cheeks, as though his eyes were waterfalls. He needed to see Yuki, even through the grief in his mind he knew that he needed to make sure she was okay, and so he got up and went to her dorm room, knocking on the door.

There was a bit of shuffling around and a thud before Yuki answered the door, a note in her hand, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Hey Zeropyon, why is Ichiru-kun saying to take care of you?" Yuki asked, still staring at the piece of paper, confused.

When she finally looked up she took in Zero's appearance, shocked. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his glasses were crooked, his hair was extremely messy, and he was still in his pajamas. What caught her eye the most though, was a note, half crushed in his hand.

Zero handed her the note and she was horrified at the contents.

"He's...gone, Yuki..." Zero said, as Yuki pulled him into a hug, sobbing already...

 **-The End-**

 **Okay so I know that's a terribly way to end it, but there will be a sequel you can read... I just have to have sometime to finish some of the other stories I'm writing, such as PVTCDA which is nearing the end, anyway don't worry I'm not so mean that I would leave you with that ending. Please comment, nya. Oh and I'd like to thank Kary-AkatukiMember for helping me with the ideas for a first date :) *gives her a hug* and thank you to all of you who actually read** **this one-shot to the end *tackle-hugs you guys and then kamuis away*** **Oh and if you read the fanfics that Chiyoki is from, you probably wonder why she is so different, the reason is because I really wanted to add her so I had to change her personality and everything, so yeah, nya :)**

 **See you in the sequel, nya!**

* * *

 **OC Profile:**

 **Name:** Nianko Cross

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday:** June/1

 **Family:** Kaien Cross (father), unnamed mother (deceased), Juri Kuran (step-mother), Kaname Kuran (step-brother), Yuki Cross (half-sister), Rido Kuran (uncle)

 **Hair:** mid-back in length, straight, light brown in color

 **Eyes:** dark blue in color

 **Unique Traits:** She loves the idea of Zero as a brother-in-law, and hates Kaname with a passion, she get's along well with her step-mother to the point that she actually calls her mom


End file.
